


You Look Like an Angel

by Heaven_And_Hell



Series: Demon Dean in the Dungeon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angelic Grace, Angst, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Loss of Grace, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Grace, Chair Bondage, Consent Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Powers, Demon True Forms, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, Horns, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean Winchester, Incubus Dean Winchester, Internal Conflict, Loss of Control, M/M, Mark of Cain, Nice Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Submission, Tails, Temptation, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: Continuation of "We Gripped Each Other Tight" and "Snips and Snails and Demon Tails." Gripped was getting huge, so I decided to cut it at Chapter 101 & continue it here.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I love you, Cas,” Dean says awkwardly to the wing, which doesn’t change. “What the Hell?” comes the demon’s disappointed reply._

_“I think you have to mean it, Dean,” Cas admonishes._

_“I **do**  mean it!” the demon protests._

_“I mean, I think you have to feel it; not just say the words,” the angel explains._

_“Oh, okay,” the demon replies. He readies himself, staring intently at Cas’ wing, then his face softens. He looks at Cas’ face, then takes the angel in his arms, again and says, while staring into the angel’s gorgeous blue eyes, “Cas, I love you so fucking much, sometimes it scares me,” then seals his words with a loving kiss._

At first, the kiss is chaste – closed lips pressing firmly against each other. But Cas draws back and stares in Dean’s eyes in awe, then pulls him forward for a more passionate kiss, his plush lips sliding open to readily welcome the incubus’ tongue. Their tongues wrap around each other, corkscrew-style, and slide apart along the coil several times before that’s not enough for their greedy mouths. Dean slides a hand up the back of Cas’ head, cupping his skull, tufts of black hair sticking out haphazardly between his fingers as he goes deeper into his love. Cas grabs the demon’s hips and roughly pulls Dean’s naked body to his own, muffled moans coming from their full mouths when their cocks smush together. Dean grabs a handful of Cas’ ass and kneads sinuously – there’s muscle under there, but Cas is packing a _little_  junk in his trunk. The angel nearly jumps and grabs onto Dean’s shoulders from behind. His head falls back, breaking the kiss, as he lets out a gravelly groan of approval. Dean’s eyes go black and he grabs another handful, kneading both in time with the rolling of his hips. By this point, both have forgotten about checking to see if Cas’ grace is glowing any brighter.

They’re just about to turn it up a notch (Dean’s thinking about hoisting Cas’ legs up onto his hips), when banging from the file room door startles them. “Hey, Cas, are you done measuring Dean and cleaning the dungeon, yet?” comes Sam’s voice from the other side. The demon and angel release each other and part just a bit, as panicky blue eyes dart to look into green. Dean just shrugs, which is super helpful to the fallen angel.

“Uhhhh, yes, Sam,” Cas lies his eyes getting wider as he stares at Dean. “Don’t come in,” the naked angel adds quickly.

“Don’t worry, that’s why I banged so loud. Get your clothes on and get out here, ok?” the younger brother snarks from safely behind the door. His knowing comment has Dean huffing a quiet laugh, as he draws a hand down the side of his mouth. Cas’ eyes narrow a bit before he replies, “Uh, ok. Be right with you, Sam,” then he goes to gather his clothes on the outside of the trap.

When Cas turns around, Dean sees his wing and remembers they were conducting an experiment. “Cas,” he says, “do you think your grace is any brighter?” The angel stills and both stare at the sparkles swirling within.

“If it is, it’s a miniscule amount,” he replies.

Dean’s brow furrows as he continues to stare at the wing, “Son of a bitch, I thought we had it figured out,” he grouses.

“Don’t worry, my love. We will,” Cas promises with a quick peck to Dean’s temple, as he pulls on his dress shirt. Dean smirks that Cas put his shirt on before his underwear or pants. _My weird little angel,_ he laughs to himself in his mind, as Cas hurries to finish dressing.

“Dean,” the angel asks, while pulling up his pants, “do you think you could clean the dungeon while I’m gone?” Cas briefly glances at the mess they’ve made, then looks at the demon with apologetic eyes.

Dean’s just about to protest, when he remembers the broken trap, so he fake whines, _“I guess so,”_  capping it off with an adorable pout.

“Good. Thank you, beloved,” Cas responds, placing the bucket of soapy water and scrub brush next to the roll of paper towels inside the trap.

 The demon smiles a bit bashfully at the pet name and it takes the sting out of the work he’s been assigned. He ambles his way over to the angel, going to give him a gentle hug, but then his demeanor changes and he excitedly yanks Cas’ to him by his tie, as he asks, “Wait, while you’re gone?! You don’t mean? You’re just going to talk to Sam and you’ll be right back, right?” His grip subconsciously gets tighter the more anxious he gets at the thought of Cas leaving for nearly a full day.

Cas calmly looks down at his tie, that is causing his body to bend down, causing the demon to also look. When their eyes meet, again, Dean slowly lets go and apologizes. Cas was leaning towards going to retrieve his grace from Claire, but he wants to talk it over with Sam, first. Seeing the quick change in Dean’s mood, he decides to choose his words carefully. “I’ll be back soon. I want to talk to Sam about recent developments,” the angel says while straightening up.

“Oh shit,” Dean exclaims under his breath, looking around himself quickly and aimlessly. “Don’t tell him I’m an incubus, now, ok, Cas?” the demon whispers.

“What? Why not?” comes Cas’ confused reply.

“Cause he’ll wanna stay here and research it and… and we _need_  that stuff he’s gonna go get,” the demon confesses. “He can research to his heart’s content after he gets back,” the incubus adds quickly, starting to breathe faster.

Cas notices Dean’s distress, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Breathing heavy, Dean doesn’t look at Cas right away. He holds his body with his hands for a moment, distractedly, then looks back to the angel with black eyes. “Cas, I’m having a hard time letting you go. This…” he motions to his body with his hand, “ _this is getting worse.”_  He stares at the angel meaningfully, then adds, “You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to grab you by that tie. I… I don’t know how I even let go. I didn’t even know I grabbed it. I…”

“You’re having a harder time controlling yourself?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, I’m actually surprised how well I’m keeping it together – right at this moment, but, Cas… I’m right on the edge here, man. I’m hanging on by my fingernails.” Cas nods solemnly, understanding Dean’s predicament. “And, and if you leave now, I don’t know what might happen.” Dean winces as he thinks again to the broken trap, but he just can’t bring himself to tell Cas about it. “I don’t know what I might do. I gotta… Cas… you…” the demon looks pained as he huffs deep breaths and tries to find the words.

Cas walks closer to the demon and asks, “Do you want me to lock you up, again, Dean?”

At first, the demon’s eyes are wide with fear, but then they become smaller and he whimpers, “I… I don’t know, Cas. I just don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“And, and if you leave now, I don’t know what might happen.” Dean winces as he thinks again to the broken trap, but he just can’t bring himself to tell Cas about it. “I don’t know what I might do. I gotta… Cas… you…” the demon looks pained as he huffs deep breaths and tries to find the words._

_Cas walks closer to the demon and asks, “Do you want me to lock you up, again, Dean?”_

_At first, the demon’s eyes are wide with fear, but then they become smaller and he whimpers, “I… I don’t know, Cas. I just don’t know.”_

Sensing what he believes is sincerity, Cas decides to give Dean the benefit of the doubt. He bends down a bit to get closer to the demon and talks to him almost as one would to a child. “How about you start cleaning the dungeon while I go talk to Sam and we’ll take it from there?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” Dean replies, nodding, “we can do that.”

Cas smiles broadly in return and tries something. When Dean entered his vessel, besides the demon being privy to his thoughts, Cas was allowed a glimpse into Dean’s psyche, as well. The information the angel gleaned from this brief look, coupled with what he already knows about Dean and his need for fatherly approval, has Cas responding, “Good boy.”

_“What?”_  the demon asks. “What did you say to me?”

“Good boy,” Cas repeats in the same affectionate, approving tone as before.

Fighting back a shudder and with a smile playing on his lips, Dean replies, “That should not be as hot as it is.” The angel’s smile turns into more of a smirk and he catches the demon off-guard by winking at him.

Cas retrieves the paper with Dean’s measurements on it and strides towards the door. Involuntarily, Dean follows his every movement and has to fight to stop himself at the edge of the trap. Just then, Cas turns around and says, “If you’re a good boy while I’m gone, I’ll reward you when I get back.”

Annoyed with just how much this type of talk is getting to him, Dean says in mock anger, “Ya know, I’m not your dog, Cas!”

The angel lowers a brow seductively, “Aren’t you?” he asks with a little smirk, then turns and walks out the file room door, his trench billowing out behind him.

“Damn it,” Dean swears at the click of the lock, aggravated by the heat in his nether regions.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cas walks down the hall to the library, he uses just a tiny bit of grace to clean up anything he’s missed on his body or clothes and make himself presentable for Sam. As he walks into the library, Sam walks towards him and says, “Please tell me you have his measurements.”

“Yes, Sam; right here,” Cas says as he hands off the sheet of paper to the young man.

Sam looks at it as he walks back to the table with his laptop and asks as he sits down, “What is this “seven inches” in parenthesis, here?”

When Cas hesitates before answering, Sam gets it and goes, “Oh, oh, oh no... _huh._   Ok.”

“What, Sam?” the angel asks as he takes the seat in front of the younger Winchester.

“Oh, nothing,” Sam responds without looking up, clicking around on his computer. “I just see why Dean’s so popular with the ladies, now,” he smirks, causing Cas to do the same. “Ok, so let’s double-check this here,” Sam says as he pulls up the page with the cock cage on it. “Three inches long and he’s two-point-five, check. One-point-five inch diameter, same. One-point- _nine-one_   with his, uh, everything together… Cas, the biggest cock ring is two inches in diameter. That’s really cutting it close. Are you positive about this measurement?”

The angel looks annoyed at the question, but he sighs and says, “Yes, Sam. It may not be exact down to hundredths or thousandths of an inch, but I am pretty confident it is under two inches.”

“But what if it’s too small, Cas?” Dean’s brother asks, mildly horrified.

Inhaling sharply, Cas explains, “If it is a touch too small I can alter it with my grace” and then he stares down the taller Winchester, daring him to question him again.

Sam softens his voice before asking with concern, “But, Cas, don’t you need to conserve that?”

After a short sigh, Cas looks away, then resumes eye-contact and says, “Yes and I need to discuss that with you.”

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Sam asks.

The angel stands up and starts to walk towards the front of the bunker, “Come with me,” he replies. Sam makes a quizzical face, but gets up and follows Cas down the hall.

“Cas, what is it?” the younger brother asks, his worry increasing. The angel puts a finger to his lips in the quiet gesture and starts the climb to the bunker’s front door. Again, Sam turns his head and looks at him questioningly, but follows just the same.

Once they’re out of the bunker and the door is shut, Cas reveals, “Sam, I have to leave.”

“What?! Why?” the young man asks with wide bewildered eyes. “And why did we have to come outside for you to tell me that?”

“It’s my grace. Sam, when it’s gone I won’t become human, again,” Cas confesses, “I’ll die.”

“What?! Cas, no,” Sam exclaims, putting his hands on Cas’ shoulders, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?!”

“I thought you had enough to worry about with Dean and I figured my problems were my own,” the angel answers.

Sam threads a hand through the front of his hair, grabbing lightly as he takes a calming breath through his nose. “Ok, first of all, **_no_**  – your problems are not your own. We are family, Cas! You shouldn’t feel like you should have to hide stuff from us. Especially something like this!” Exasperated, Sam is doing his best to keep it together and be sympathetic.

The two stare at each other for a moment, Cas’ eyes getting a touch teary as he takes Sam’s words to heart. He lightly nods and looks down at his feet for a moment. “I’m sorry, Sam,” comes his voice, his head still downturned.

“It’s alright,” the man says, then a beat later he asks, “So, uh, how are you doing?”

Cas’ head comes back up and he replies, “I’ve expended some of my grace with Dean,” causing the younger brother to make a disgusted face. “I don’t mean like that… though sex does expend some of it.”

“Well what else did you use it for?” Sam asks.

“Minor things. And while it depleted me further, a curious thing is happening.”

“What?”

“It appears that Dean is somehow effecting my grace,” the angel relays.

“Yeah, you said that already,” Sam replies.

“No, I mean the other way around. Sometimes after… sometimes it appears that he’s replenishing my supply,” Cas explains.

“How could he do that?” the younger brother asks with confused brows.

“I don’t know. We haven’t completely determined, yet. So far, it appears when he’s awed by me, it strengthens me, which isn’t all that surprising. But his love also appears to be recharging the grace I have left,” Cas says, a little in awe himself.

Sam smiles wide, “Well that’s great! You just have to make sure Dean loves you more than you’re having… oh,” he trails off.

“Yes, that is a problem. And there’s been another development,” Cas discloses.

“Great, now what?”

“Sam, Dean has turned into an incubus,” the angel relates.

“What? So we were right?” Sam asks animatedly.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. And it’s been making bonding with him on other than a sexual level more difficult,” the angel explains.

“Well, yeah,” Sam says, then takes another calming breath through his nose. “Ok, so what’s this about you having to leave?”

“I haven’t decided for sure, yet. I wanted to discuss it with you and maybe conduct an experiment, first," Cas says.

“An experiment? What kind of experiment?” Sam asks with lowered brows.

“Remember when you said Claire has some of my grace inside her?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“I was thinking of going to her and trying to ‘reabsorb’ that grace into myself, so to speak,” the angel reveals.

“And you want to try it with me, to see if you can even do that, first?” Sam concludes.

“Yes. If you don’t mind,” Cas asks.

“No, no, I don’t mind,” Sam says with a tired voice. “Where do you want to do this?”

“In the library should be fine.”

“Hey, why did you bring me out here to tell me this?” Sam asks.

“With Dean evolving, I wasn’t sure if the wards we have in place are sufficient to block his enhanced hearing and I didn’t want him...”

“You didn’t want him to know that you’re dying,” Sam nods, “Got it.” The angel stares at the man and swallows thickly. “Sorry,” Sam adds, when he sees the distress in the angel’s eyes. “Ok, so you ready to do this?”

“Yes, we can go back in the bunker, now,” Cas replies, opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Cas took a few steps down the hall, Dean decided he was going to go listen at the file room door. Remembering the sting from before, Dean holds a finger out and tests the edge of the Devil’s trap, again. _“Aw, shit!”_   Dean pulls his finger back and looks at it. It’s just faintly glowing orange, but he doesn’t want to feel that sting on his balls. Quickly, he starts looking around the dungeon for the lock pick he inadvertently threw away from himself, earlier. His eyes land on the back of the chair Cas ripped off in the heat of passion and he gets an idea. Holding the padded part of the chair back and not letting his skin touch the metal, he tries scraping the scuffs on the floor all the way through. The leather still burns his fingertips as much as without a tool, but he’d much rather have singed fingers than privates. While swearing, Dean quickly scrapes the remaining paint from the stone and places the chair back near it, trying to block the view of the broken border from the doorway. Now when he extends his finger, just heat greets him, not that shocking, burning pain. Smiling wide with relief, the demon gently cups his junk and says, “Here goes nothing” as he makes his way over the fluorescent red line. Waves of heat lap over his body like getting into a too hot bath, but it’s bearable. Once on the other side, Dean lets go of himself and exhales deeply. “That wasn’t bad,” he smirks to himself as he sneaks over to listen at the file room door.

_“Ok, so let’s double-check this here,” Sam says. “Three inches long and he’s two-point-five, check._

_Huh, he didn’t make a crack at that,_  Dean thinks, surprised, but relieved.

_One-point-nine-one with his, uh, everything together… Cas, the biggest cock ring is two inches in diameter. That’s really cutting it close. Are you positive about this measurement?”_

_Oh it better be big enough!_  Dean thinks, then listens even more intensely.

 _“Yes, Sam,”_  he hears Cas’ voice say through the door, _“It may not be exact down to hundredths or thousandths of an inch, but I am pretty confident it is under two inches.”_

“‘Pretty’ confident?! He better be damn sure!” the incubus exclaims to himself.

_“But what if it’s too small, Cas?”_

“Yeah!” Dean says while mentally thanking his brother.

 _“If it is a touch too small I can alter it with my grace,”_  comes Cas’ voice.

 _Oh he better be able to,_  Dean thinks, but then quickly counters, _but he needs to save that._

_“But, Cas, don’t you need to conserve that?”_

“Right,” the demon agrees.

_“Yes and I need to discuss that with you.”_

“Oh, I guess he hasn’t told Sam he’s gonna become human, again,” Dean says to the empty dungeon, then goes back to listening.

 _“Come with me,”_  Cas says.

 _The fuck?_  Dean thinks as he continues to listen. A little time passes and he hears Sam say, _“Cas, what is it?”_ quieter than before. “Where the fuck are they going?” Dean says out loud. Then he hears the bunker door open and close. “Oh Hell no!” the demon shouts as he straightens up, quickly turning around and looking for the lock pick. He finds it quickly and gets to work on the lock to the file room door, “Where the fuck are they going? Sam wouldn’t leave me here alone like this. What the fuck – _ah!”_ Dean stops mid-rant as he pops the lock.

Warily, Dean slowly opens the file room door and glances down the hall, listening intensely. He hesitatingly takes a few steps out of the dungeon, but feels a pull to go back inside. _If they catch me, now,_   Dean starts thinking to himself _, I won’t be free to keep them from getting themselves killed._ The demon grimaces and glances down the hall, then back to the file room door. “Sonofabitch,” Dean grouses, then sighs deeply, before turning tail and walking back inside the dungeon to resume his place of listening through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Warily, Dean slowly opens the file room door and glances down the hall, listening intensely. He hesitatingly takes a few steps out of the dungeon, but feels a pull to go back inside. If they catch me, now,  Dean starts thinking to himself, I won’t be free to keep them from getting themselves killed.  The demon grimaces and glances down the hall, then back to the file room door. “Sonofabitch,” Dean grouses, then sighs deeply, before turning tail and walking back inside the dungeon to resume his place of listening through the door._

“Ok, if they don’t come back in 5 minutes, I’m going after them,” Dean promises himself, as he continues listening by the file room door. After a couple minutes of silence, he just starts to look around for what he needs to bring with him from the dungeon, when he hears the bunker door open, again. “Thank God!” the demon says, then huffs a little laugh at the irony, before listening, again:

“Well, I have good news and bad news about Claire, Cas,” Sam is saying as they walk down the bunker stairs to the war room.

“You did a search on her?” the angel asks, a little surprised.

“Yeah, after you said she has some of your grace, I thought it’d be a good idea to find out where she was. Cas, Claire’s in a juvenile detention center,” Sam relates, his face concerned and apologetic.

“Why?” the angel asks succinctly, but his face betrays concern, as well.

“She stole something from a 7-11; not a big deal, but she’s been shoplifting a lot for several years. Cas, I think Claire might be living on the streets and stealing food to survive,” the man says as they walk down the hall to the library.

Cas stops in his tracks, his eyes a touch teary. “On the streets?” The angel remembers how hard it was to survive on the streets when he became human. He sighs and puts his head down, shaking it from side to side, “This is my fault, Sam. I told Jimmy I would protect his family and I haven’t checked on them once. This is all my fault.”

“You don’t know that for sure, Cas,” Sam tries to comfort, but he’s met with Cas’ deadpan eyes. “Ok, well, you can make it up to her, to them, right?”

“Can I?” the angel asks honestly.

“Sure you can,” Sam encourages, lightly grasping Cas’ forearm and pulling to him start walking, again. “I mean, she’s just shoplifting. I don’t know for sure why. It could just be a teenage rebellion phase, not as bad as I was thinking.”

“Do you really think so, Sam?”

“I don’t know, the records of minors are locked up pretty tight. I couldn’t get much info. But I do know where she’s being held for the next few weeks.” Cas stops again and nods. “I mean, it sucks it’s come to this, but the fact she’s in lock-up should make this easier for you. We know right where she is and she can’t get out. You should be able to go in, get your grace, and get out pretty easily.”

“If I can reabsorb it,” Cas reminds the younger Winchester.

“Well, even if you can’t,” Sam starts to say and Cas looks almost horrified.

“Sam, I will **_not_**  use that needle on her! I’ve taken enough from Jimmy’s family already!” Cas declares resolutely. Sam decides not to press the issue, since they don’t know if it’ll even be an issue, at the moment.

They enter the library and Sam starts pulling his chair out to the side of the table. “Is here fine?”

“Yes.” The angel takes his chair and does the same, having the two face each other without a table in between. Sam takes a seat and Cas looks down at him.

“What?”

The angel puts his hands on the back of his chair thoughtfully and says, “Sam, if I can’t reabsorb my grace, I’ll need to use the needle to extract it from you. Is that a risk you’re willing to take?”

Sam huffs a little laugh and says, “Of course, Cas. Do you even have to ask that?”

Cas appears a bit humbled, a tiny grateful smile curling the edges of his lips, as he says sincerely, “Thank you,” then sits in his chair.

Sam puts his hands on his knees and leans towards the angel. “So are you going to leave your vessel completely and then, uh, enter me or just start leaving Jimmy’s body and entering mine in one action?”

“Does it matter?” the angel asks with a lowered brow.

Sam gives a short laugh and says, “I guess not.”

“Which would you prefer?” Cas inquires.

Sam gets a thoughtful look on his face, then says with almost child-like enthusiasm, “Could you fully exit your vessel before entering… my body? I’m interested in seeing your true form.”

Cas smiles wide, showing his gums, amused and a bit complimented by Sam’s request. “I can do that. But I’ll need your permission before I take you as my vessel.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, you got it,” Sam says.

“Say ‘yes’ at the time, Sam,” Cas reminds the young man.

“Ok,” Sam smiles, a bit nervous to have yet another angel entering his body. _But Cas has no reason to take me over,_ he keeps reminding himself _._

Cas leans forward on the arms of his chair and asks, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Sam says.

Cas nods once, then leans back in his chair. He closes his eyes and looks like he’s sleeping for moment. Then he opens his mouth a tiny bit and Sam sees Cas’ blue-white grace starting to exit Jimmy’s body. It starts off as a small stream that accumulates into a larger blob just over ~~Cas’~~ Jimmy’s head. Once ~~all the grace~~ Cas is completely out of his vessel, he hovers just a bit, barely moving near Sam’s face.

Sam is in awe of Cas’ true form. While the grace is not as bright as most angels' he’s seen, it is still truly beautiful. The “sparkles” are gorgeous. As Sam thinks this, the grace brightens just enough to be noticeable and Sam thinks the little sparkles swirl a bit faster, too, inadvertently causing him to smile. Lost in this awe-inspiring vision, Sam forgets to say ‘yes’ to the angel, until a thin tendril of the grace slowly moves down towards his mouth and sort of points at it twice.

Sam laughs, because even in this form, Cas is still Cas, gently reminding him of what slipped his mind. Sam nods and verbally says, “Yes,” then opens his mouth a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more sexy times, soon. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Ok, if they don’t come back in 5 minutes, I’m going after them,” Dean promises himself, as he continues listening by the file room door. After a couple minutes of silence, he just starts to look around for what he needs to bring with him from the dungeon, when he hears the bunker door open, again. “Thank God!” the demon says, then huffs a little laugh at the irony, before listening, again:_

_“Well, I have good news and bad news about Claire, Cas,”_  he hears Sam say. “Claire? Jimmy’s kid?” Dean says to himself, straining to hear the faint voices. _“Yeah, after you said she has some of your grace, I thought it’d be a good idea to find out where she was,”_  Sam continues. “Ohhhhh,” the incubus intones with this new information, putting the pieces together. _“Cas, Claire’s in a juvenile detention center,”_ Sam says sadly. “Damn, that sucks,” Dean says to the empty dungeon.

 _“Why?”_  the angel asks succinctly

 _“She stole something from a 7-11; not a big deal, but she’s been shoplifting a lot for several years,”_ Dean hears Sam relate clearer, as they get nearer to him in the bunker. “ _Cas, I think Claire might be living on the streets and stealing food to survive.” Well that’s a pretty big jump, Sammy,_  the demon thinks to himself.

 _“On the streets?”_  Cas asks and Dean can hear the pain in his voice. “Don’t listen to him, Cas. He doesn’t know for sure, baby!” Dean says even though Cas can’t hear him. The angel continues, _“This is my fault, Sam. I told Jimmy I would protect his family and I haven’t checked on them once. This is all my fault.”_ “Well...” Dean concedes.

 _“You don’t know that for sure, Cas,”_  Sam says. “Yeah, right,” Dean says sarcastically. Sam quickly admits his mistake and says, _“Ok, well, you can make it up to her, to them, right?”_

 _“Can I?”_  Dean hears the angel ask honestly and it breaks his heart. He knows what that feels like. He’s still dealing with the guilt and remorse of kicking Cas out onto the streets when he became human the first time. The demon gets a little teary-eyed and listens more intently.

 _“Sure you can,”_   he hears Sam encourage, his voice getting clearer and louder, _“I mean, she’s just shoplifting. I don’t know for sure why. It could just be a teenage rebellion phase, not as bad as I was thinking._ ”  “Yeah, right,” Dean says aloud in agreement, “And her parents are, uh, _were_  religious, so with her dad gone… oh man, she doesn’t even know her dad is dead.” The demon stops talking to ponder the implications of that, feeling a little pang in his heart when he thinks of his own father and when they didn’t know if he was alive or dead. Not wanting to deal with the painful emotions working their way to the surface, Dean goes back to listening and tries to focus on the here and now and what this means for all of them:

 _“the records of minors are locked up pretty tight. I couldn’t get much info. But I do know where she’s being held for the next few weeks,”_  he hears Sam saying and then continuing after a beat, _“I mean, it sucks it’s come to this, but the fact she’s in lock-up should make this easier for you. We know right where she is and she can’t get out. You should be able to go in, get your grace, and get out pretty easily.”_

 _“If I can reabsorb it,”_  Cas reminds the younger Winchester. “Reabsorb it?” Dean asks aloud, puzzled. Before he can ponder what that means, he hears Cas almost yelling, _“Sam, I will **not**  use that needle on her! I’ve taken enough from Jimmy’s family already!” _ “Oh, yeah, the needle, jeez,” the demon says while grimacing. Dean hears chairs being moved in the library and he can tell Sam & Cas are talking, but the loud noise of wood scooting on wood blocks out their words. The next thing he hears is Cas saying, _“Sam, if I can’t reabsorb my grace, I’ll need to use the needle to extract it from you. Is that a risk you’re willing to take?”_ “Wait, what? From Sam?” the incubus asks the empty room around him. His green eyes suddenly get a touch bigger, “Cas is going to possess Sam?!” The demon risks opening the file room door a crack to peer down the hall. He can’t see either of them, but he can hear better, now.

 _“So are you going to leave your vessel completely and then, uh, enter me or just start leaving Jimmy’s body and entering mine in one action?”_ Sam is asking. “Why is Cas going to possess Sam?” Dean wonders aloud. “If he is doing an experiment, why doesn’t he want to do it with me?” he pouts to himself, lower lip extended sadly. The incubus’ heart sinks a bit and he fights off the urge to cry, feeling betrayed and deeply disappointed. He’s so lost in his feelings that he doesn’t even bother listening for awhile. “I was helping him. Healing him,” Dean says to himself, a few tears blurring his vision. “I can help him more than Sam can,” he states quietly, fighting off the empty, aching feeling in his chest and the burning of his face and eyes. He balls up his fists unconsciously and starts listening again:

  _“Could you fully exit your vessel before entering… my body? I’m interested in seeing your true form,”_ Sam says. “I haven’t even seen his true form, yet!” the incubus spits jealously.

  _“I can do that,”_ Cas agrees, _“But I’ll need your permission before I take you as my vessel.”_ “Oh, well, this is just great,” the demon grouses, feeling the Mark burn a bit on his arm. He absent-mindedly rubs it, too absorbed in his thoughts and feelings to really notice.

 _“Oh, yeah, sure, you got it,”_  Sam says, which Dean mimics almost perfectly with distain.

 _“Are you ready?”_ he hears Cas ask.

 _“As ready as I’m going to be,”_  Sam replies. Once again, Dean peers down the hall but can’t see anything. He breathes a little deep, upset that Cas is going to enter his younger brother before ever entering him… well, in the spiritual sense, that is. The incubus smirks a little at that thought, then goes back to listening. For awhile it is silent, but then he hears Sam unmistakably say, _“Yes.”_


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he heard Sam say “Yes,” Dean turned his back to the file room door and slid down to sit on the floor. He’s still listening, but he’s losing the battle to not to get lost in his thoughts and feelings.

“I can’t believe he went to Sam for this and not me,” the incubus says sadly. “Doesn’t he trust me? He let me out of the cuffs and everything. We’ve been… okay, not exactly ‘making love,’ but…” a sigh cuts off Dean’s soliloquy. “It’s because I’m a demon. He doesn’t think I’m good enough for him… _and he’s right.”_   Dean sighs deeply, again, then listens more attentively.

 _“That is a good idea, Sam; call her,”_  he hears Sam say. “Call who? Claire?” the demon asks aloud. _“I know you’re worried. I am, too. I do not wish to leave you alone with Dean, but I desperately need the grace of mine Claire has – I would not leave now, otherwise.”_ “Damn, Cas must be closer to the bottom of the tank than he’s been letting on,” Dean says sadly, then perks up when he thinks of how his love has been brightening Cas’ grace. “I got it!” the incubus exclaims. “If I can just make him go for it.” Wanting to get into Cas’ good graces (and not let anyone have a reason to look at the dungeon floor too closely), Dean scrambles off to scrub the stone floor. Listening to his lover talk with his brother’s voice wasn’t putting him in a good place mentally or emotionally, anyway.

~*~*~*~

“Yes, I believe this has been sufficient. I will exit your vessel and attempt to reabsorb my grace, now,” Cas says with Sam’s body. Sam’s face is stoic, much more an expression that Cas wears than the younger Winchester. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Opening his mouth a little, Cas slowly streams out of Sam’s body and back into his own. After a moment where both look like they fell asleep researching, both blink and sit up.

“Well, that certainly was different,” Sam says, causing Cas to scrunch his eyebrows at him.

“You’ve been taken as a vessel by other angels before. How am I different?” the angel asks.

“Well, they weren’t friends, Cas,” Sam smiles.

“Oh,” the angel smiles back demurely, then gets back to business. “May I try to reabsorb my grace, now?” he asks.

“Sure, go for it,” the younger brother says. Cas stands then leans forward, starting to put two fingers to Sam’s forehead. “Wait,” Sam grabs Cas’ wrist, which unnerves the angel a tad. “If this doesn’t work, it’s… not going to do anything bad to me, will it, Cas?”

“No, Sam. If it doesn’t work, nothing will happen,” the angel reassures.

“Ok, go for it. Good luck,” the younger Winchester says, bracing himself.

“Thank you, Sam,” the angel smiles before putting two fingers to the young man's forehead. Cas closes his eyes and concentrates, his face growing stern looking. Suddenly, his features relax and a hint of a smiles plays on his lips. Both open their eyes smiling, knowing it worked.

“How do you feel?” Sam asks excitedly, smiling wide.

Cas turns the hand and arm he has extended and looks them over. He lowers his arm and sighs with relaxed eyes. “Relieved,” he smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Ok, go for it. Good luck,” the younger Winchester says, bracing himself._

_“Thank you, Sam,” the angel smiles before putting two fingers to the young man's forehead. Cas closes his eyes and concentrates, his face growing stern looking. Suddenly, his features relax and a hint of a smile plays on his lips. Both open their eyes smiling, knowing it worked._

_“How do you feel?” Sam asks excitedly, smiling wide._

_Cas turns the hand and arm he has extended and looks them over. He lowers his arm and sighs with relaxed eyes. “Relieved,” he smiles._

“I’m glad you didn’t have to use the needle,” Sam says, also relieved.

“As am I,” Cas concurs. “I saw where Claire is being held, but write down the address for me on a piece of paper,” he tells the young man.

“Sure, Cas,” Sam says, getting up and doing as he was told. “I understand why you felt letting Dean out of the cuffs was a good idea at the time – rewarding him for good behavior and all – but how are you going to get him back into them, now?” the younger Winchester asks as he’s copying down the address from his laptop.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Cas confesses, his eyes a bit wide in shock and embarrassment.

Sam exhales out his nose and just stares at Cas for a second. Then he walks over and hands him the paper, which the angel puts in the trench coat pocket containing the vial of Lucifer’s grace. Clapping a large hand on Cas’ shoulder, Sam says, “Well, don’t feel too bad about it. You forgot to get his _other_ measurements, too, so we still have to do that.” The angel looks down for a second in embarrassment and regret, then back up and says, “You should probably call Jody, now, so she can be on her way.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Sam exclaims. The younger brother goes and gets his phone from the table. “Start figuring out how you’re going to get Dean back into the cuffs after I measure him, while I do that,” he says, starting to amble down the hallway. Cas nods a bit sadly, trying to stave off the feelings that he’s messed up, yet again.

“Wait, after _you’ve_  measured him?” Cas asks when Sam’s words sink in.

Sam starts walking back towards the angel and explains, “Yeah, well, I figure if you try to do it… you two will probably end up getting it on, again. Plus, with how attached Dean is to you, now – not even wanting you to go get your grace and all – maybe it’s time I start taking a more active role in all of this.”

“I’m not sure that’s wise, Sam,” the angel warns with widened eyes. “He’s told me multiple times that he’s worried he may kill you – especially if you try to stop him from doing something he wants to do.”

“Meaning you?” Sam asks with a smirk.

Cas huffs a laugh, but counters, “I’m serious, Sam.”

“So am I, Cas,” the younger brother shoots back, starting to get angry. “You seem to forget that I’ve been dealing with Dean my whole life and I’ve taken down some demons even you couldn’t – like Alastair and Lilith.”

Cas inhales sharply through his nose, “But you had to consume vast quantities of demon blood to even gain the power to do that!” he reminds the impertinent young man.

“Well, we’ve got a source of demon blood right here, don’t we, Cas?” Sam says, quirking his head side to side like ‘so there.’

“You can’t be serious, Sam!” the angel exclaims.

“Why not? Even the playing field, I say,” Sam snarks, exasperated. Cas just stares him down for a few seconds and the younger brother crumbles, “Well what else do you want to do?” he asks in defeat, ashamed of what he was even considering; his addiction on full display.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been taking awhile to get to more sex! It's coming soon, I promise!

_“Well, we’ve got a source of demon blood right here, don’t we, Cas?” Sam says, quirking his head side to side like ‘so there.’_

_“You can’t be serious, Sam!” the angel exclaims._

_“Why not? Even the playing field, I say,” Sam snarks, exasperated. Cas just stares him down for a few seconds and the younger brother crumbles, “Well what else do you want to do?” he asks in defeat, ashamed of what he was even considering; his addiction on full display._

“Sam, I’m surprised at you! After all the times…” the angel starts to scold, but Sam puts a hand up, cutting him off.

_“Cas,_  if I was seriously thinking of drinking Dean’s blood, I wouldn’t even have told you about it,” the young man confesses. Cas considers this for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinizes the younger Winchester.

“Even as a last resort, Sam, that would be causing more problems than it solved,” the angel warns gravely.

“I know, I know!” Sam admits, throwing his hands up into the air. “I’d just like to get more of an edge over him, especially since you said he’s turned into an incubus.”

“Yes, that has been problematic,” Cas reiterates, then his face changes and he looks back to Sam with a bit of a smile, “Although, perhaps we can use that against him.” Sam smiles, knowing where Cas is going with this. “I know how I’m going to get him back into the cuffs,” the angel says, his smile widening.

“Ok, let me call Jody, first, before you do that. I don’t want to be distracted in case it doesn’t work and you need back up,” the younger brother suggests.

Cas exhales a little sigh of defeat, “Agreed,” he says, though he doesn’t sound too happy about it. Sam nods and starts dialing Jody’s number while walking towards the hallway. “I’m going to get Dean some clean clothes to put on,” Cas calls after him, causing Sam to give the thumbs up before he disappears through a doorway.

~*~*~*~

“Jody, hi, it’s Sam.”

“Sam, how’s the search for Dean going?” she asks enthusiastically. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“Well, that’s what I was calling you about,” he admits, still not sure how far he wants to bring Jody into all of this.

“Shoot.”

“Any chance you could borrow some heavy-duty restraints from the station?” Sam asks, wincing in anticipation over the barrage of questions he knows Sheriff Mills is going to throw at him.

“Why?”

“Well, I found Dean.”

“Really? That’s great! Where? When? How is he?” the barrage starts.

“Jody… Dean’s a demon,” Sam says, getting deja vu to when he told Cas the same thing. An image of the rivulets of blood streaking down Cas’ neck flashes into his mind and he shakes his head from side to side to ward off the thought.

“What? How? You mean he’s possessed? But you both have those…”

“No, Jody, Dean himself has turned into a demon. And not just any demon…” the younger brother sighs, knowing this means Jody is going to insist on being all the way in on this. “He’s a Knight of Hell and also an incubus.”

“Hot damn,” is all the stunned sheriff can say.

“Yeah and we’ve been having some trouble keeping him under control.”

“I should think so. Wait, ‘we,’ who’s there with you?” Jody asks.

“Cas has been trying to help me keep Dean under control, while I try to find Cain, but Dean’s still a bit much for both of us to handle alone…” before Sam can even ask, Jody interrupts.

“Count me in. So what kind of restraints are you looking for?” she asks without blinking an eye.

~*~*~*~

Cas is in Dean’s room, staring at his army green button down, while rubbing the hem lovingly between his fingers. _If I give him this shirt to wear,_  Cas thinks to himself, _it may lull me into thinking of him as still human. Or, it may painfully accentuate that he is not, given his horns and tail._ The angel tosses the jeans his has in his hand onto the bed, then sits down with the shirt. _Oh Dean, I am so sorry, my love,_  the angel starts on a downward blame spiral, holding the shirt lovingly in both hands. _I should have been there to protect you. To help you fight Metatron. None of this would have happened, then,_  Cas laments to himself. _If only I had grace enough to go back in time, I would go with you and fight by your side._  Cas’ eyes tear up and he wipes at them with the side of his hand. _This never should have happened to you, again, beloved._  The angel puts his head down in mourning for a few moments, then gets up; resignedly retrieving the jeans from the bed. He grabs a pair of socks and underwear from the dresser drawer on his way out of the room – a room that still smells like Dean’s human self.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back to the sexytimes! Sorry for the wait, y'all!

Sam gets off the phone with Jody and comes back into the library. “So?” Castiel asks.

“She’s in. She’s gonna look around the station for anything that might help and then I’ll call her after I order the stuff at the store,” Sam replies. “Man, was she was pissed I didn’t tell her Dean had died. I knew she would be, but wow,” the younger brother laughs darkly. “So, you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Cas says, picking up Dean’s clean clothes. “I’m going to try to get him to dress, then maneuver him into the chair. Once he’s bound, again, we can take his remaining measurements.”

“Then I can order the stuff and call Jody to go pick it up, while I research incubi and you go get your grace,” Sam says. They nod at each other and Cas walks off towards the dungeon, while Sam takes a seat at his laptop.

~*~*~*~

As soon as Cas opens the file room door, Dean starts talking, “Cas, Cas, I’ve got it! I know how we can get you enough grace that you don’t have to leave.” Castiel had intended on walking past Dean to place his clothes on the chair, but once he’s in the trap, the demon excitedly grabs him by his tie and spins him around with it, “Hey, are you listening to me?!” he exclaims.

“Dean!” Cas scolds, as he almost drops the clothes on the floor. _This is how I can get him in the chair,_ Cas thinks to himself. “What are you doing? Do you want me to have to spank you?!”

“Spank me?” the incubus asks, instantly calm, his eyebrows and lips rising in interest.

“Yes, you are not to touch me unless I grant you permission to. Don’t make me have to punish you,” the angel baits the hook.

“Ohhhhh, so if I were to say, do this?” Dean taunts, slapping Cas’ ass playfully, “That would be misbehaving?” His pinks lips swirl into a mischievous little smile, green eyes twinkling.

“Yes and I’m afraid you have earned yourself a spanking by doing that,” Cas replies, trying very hard to seem stern and not break out into a smile.

“You’re right, Cas,” the demon replies, voice several octaves lower than usual. “I’ve been a very naughty boy.” He smiles wide, showing his teeth.

The angel hands the clothes to him and says curtly, “Get dressed.” Dean quirks an eyebrow in confusion for a second, but does as he’s told. He picks up the pace when he sees Castiel sit down on what’s left of the chair and look to him, waiting. Dean wants to ask where his t-shirt is, but something in Cas’ eyes has him not caring. He buttons up the army green shirt and raises his eyebrows, waiting for further instructions. _This is going better than I had hoped,_  the angel thinks, trying not to break his mask.

Cas pats his lap and says, “Kneel down over my lap.” The incubus complies before the words are even out of his mouth.

“Yer gonna go all Pizza Man on me, huh, Cas?” Dean smiles up at him, turning with his hands on the right armrest of the chair.

“Yes,” Cas replies, taking Dean’s right wrist and cuffing it to the armrest.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to try to get away,” the demon says.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this, Dean,” the angel informs him.

“Too late,” Dean laughs, wiggling his ass in anticipation. The action causes the angel to lose his composure a bit and he smiles while holding back a laugh. The lesson he wants to teach is important, however. He decides to use a little of his grace to make sure Dean really feels this. Cas winds up his arm and wallops Dean’s ass hard.

 **“OW! SHIT! CAS! That hurt!”** the demon exclaims, trying to get up off the angel’s lap. Unperturbed, Cas winds up and slaps again. **“SHIT! STOP!”** Dean yelps.

“That’s two,” the angel informs, now not bothering to hide his smile, “You have thirteen more to go.”

**“THIRTEEN?! OH SHIT! CAS, I’m sorry, I was just, AHHH, joking!”**

“Three,” the angel smiles serenely, his teeth starting to show as he holds back a laugh. Although Dean can get off Cas’ lap, the demon isn’t trying very hard, mostly just squirming around to try to lessen the pain of each hit. Part of him is still enjoying his punishment – he just wishes Cas would lighten up on the lead hand thing he’s got going. Cas decides to take a little mercy on him, since the demon’s squirming is rubbing his crotch. Being in the Pizza Man’s position with Dean as the Babysitter was already a turn on and Cas doesn’t want to get hard while handing out a punishment.

Dean isn’t sure if hits four and five are lighter or if he’s just starting to get to the point where the pain numbs out and starts to spread into pleasure. In any case, Cas can tell Dean is starting to enjoy his punishment more by the lessened amount of squirming and the increased strength of his pheromone scent. The heady, sweet, delectable odor coming from the demon has Cas’ concentration starting to wane.

“Six,” the angel informs, then asks, “What did you want to tell me, Dean?” his extended arm pausing its onslaught; waiting for the demon to recollect.

“Oh, yeah, I know how we can get your grace levels back up, Cas!” Dean says excitedly, turning a bit to look the angel in the eye.

WHACK! “Seven, and what is that, Dean?” the angel asks while observing the demon flinch, yet start to smile from the wallop.

Dean exhales and says, “If I make love to you – not just fuck you, but make love to you, the right way; the way I’m supposed to and you deserve… I bet it’ll bring your levels right back up to the top,” the incubus smiles.

Cas stills for a second, considering, then laughs and slaps again, “Eight, I don’t know about fully recharging me, Dean.”

“Well, ok,” Dean laughs, the spanking at the point where it’s stopped hurting and started to feel really good. “Maybe that was a bit of bravado on my part.”

“Nine, just a bit,” the angel laughs, his smile wide and blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

“But I do think it’ll give you a good pick me up,” the demon insists and the angel has to agree with his logic.

“Ten,” he says, rubbing Dean’s ass lovingly as he considers.

“So what do you say?” Dean asks, enjoying the caress, though he can’t feel it too much with his numb ass.

Cas smiles wide and asks, “What did you have in mind?”


	11. Chapter 11

_“So what do you say?” Dean asks, enjoying the caress, though he can’t feel it too much with his numb ass._

_Cas smiles wide and asks, “What did you have in mind?”_

The demon does his best to turn around to look the angel in the eye. He was already in quite an awkward position for his spanking and the further maneuvering of his body is rubbing Cas crotch, again. The angel shifts in his seat, his arousal rising with the incubus’ intoxicating scent and willingness to please. “Flowers, candles, soft music, the whole nine, Cas!” Dean says enthusiastically. “And… a lot of foreplay,” the incubus grins knowingly.

“Meaning?” Cas asks smiling, the spanking momentarily forgotten.

“Meaning,” Dean shifts further in the angel’s lap, “I kiss you all over,” he says, his green human eyes growing hazy. “I make you feel good in non-sexual ways before we start. I…” the demon takes a deep breath, getting aroused himself, “show you how much you mean to me. Caress you gently. We can do that soul and grace mixing kissing, too.” Dean blinks slowly, his eyes shifting to black as he gets more turned on. Cas is breathing heavier, imagining how it all will feel, as well. Just before the angel can speak, Dean says, “And, Cas?” The angel raises his eyebrows in question. “I’d _really_ like to do it in my room – that’s the way I always imagined your first time going.”

 _“Dean,”_   Cas intones deeply, a mix of chiding and desire.

“I know, I know. But I’ve been good in here… mostly, right?” The angel smiles down at his beloved as he listens to his pleas. “You can ward the room on up, I don’t care; I’m not gonna try to get away from you,” the incubus continues. When Cas doesn’t respond right away, his gorgeous light blue eyes growing hazy, Dean says, “I know it requires a lot of trust, but I’m asking you to give me that chance, Cas. Please. Let me help you.” The fact the demon’s eyes have slid back to green further add to the sincerity in his voice.

Playing devil’s advocate for a moment, the angel asks, “What about Sam?”

“Well, we’ll have to wait until he goes to get the stuff,” the demon replies, causing a few frown lines to form on Cas’ forehead. “What?”

Cas sighs and reveals, “He’s not going to get ‘the stuff,’ anymore.”

“What?! Why not? We should have it just in case I get worse, Cas!” the demon exclaims.

“I know, I know, and we will. But Jody is going to pick it up so Sam doesn’t have to leave the bunker,” the angel informs his lover.

“Oh,” Dean says, then quickly asks, a bit angry, “You told him I’m an incubus, now, didn’t you?” When Cas just sighs again and looks away, Dean exclaims, “Damn it, Cas!”

“It seemed the right thing to do, my love. Please don’t be angry,” the angel says with sad eyes.

“No, no, it’s alright, Cas. Don’t get upset. We’ll just have to work around Sam.”

The angel lowers an eyebrow and a thrilling sensation shoots through his body. “You mean sneak around?” he asks.

The incubus laughs lightly, a big grin growing on his lips as he echoes, “I mean sneak around.”

A smiles spreads on Cas’ face, as well, as he asks, “How?”

Dean’s eyes light up and he sits up in Cas’ lap, “If you teach me how to zap, I can pop us in my room and out without Sam ever knowing!” He bops his eyebrows once to sell the idea.

Cas’ smile grows larger and he puts a bent finger to his lip in consideration, his eyes twinkling with excitement. “It’s risky,” is all he says.

“That’s the fun of it, Cas,” Dean grins, causing the angel to grin back. But then he sighs and reconsiders the implications of their shared fantasy, “I’d have to break the trap.”

“Cas, look,” Dean says while cupping the angel’s chin with his free left hand. “I know this is a big ask. But please let me make love to you the way I’ve always dreamed of. This may be our last chance.” The gravity and truth of that last sentence hits the angel like a ton of bricks. He lets out a breath like he’s been punched in the gut and stares at his love, considering. Then he smiles meekly and nods his assent – the temptation just too great. “Yeah?” Dean asks eagerly.

“Yes,” the angel responds, leaning in to kiss his beloved gently.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Cas, look,” Dean says while cupping the angel’s chin with his free left hand. “I know this is a big ask. But please let me make love to you the way I’ve always dreamed of. This may be our last chance.” The gravity and truth of that last sentence hits the angel like a ton of bricks. He lets out a breath like he’s been punched in the gut and stares at his love, considering. Then he smiles meekly and nods his assent – the temptation just too great. “Yeah?” Dean asks eagerly._

_“Yes,” the angel responds, leaning in to kiss his beloved gently._

Dean is floating in a sub-space high from his partial spanking and Cas agreeing to let him make love to him. He can’t believe his luck! _The poor babe, worried about breaking the trap when it’s already been broken for ages. What a sweet, innocent lil babe_ ,  Dean thinks as they kiss. He almost huffs a laugh when his brain supplies, _He really is a baby in a trench coat!_ But his mirth is cut short with his next thought, _Be gentle with him; don’t hurt him, again._  Sobering up a bit from that thought, Dean breaks the kiss and asks, “So can you teach me how to zap, now, or what?”

“Dean, there is nothing to ‘zapping,’ as you call it,” Cas says almost condescendingly. “You just envision where you want to be and will yourself or others there,” the angel explains.

Pulling his right cuffed wrist, Dean says excitedly, “Lemme try it.”

“Not yet, Dean,” the angel replies, earning him a sour look. “I… I forgot to take your other measurements, earlier,” Cas admits sheepishly.

Dean laughs and smiles knowingly, “Yeah, we got a little preoccupied with each other.”

“Yes, so Sam wants to take those measurements of yours, because he thinks it will take too long if I try to do it, again,” the angel smirks.

The incubus sighs and admits, “Well, he’s probably right.” Dean is still upset Cas entered Sam before him, but he can’t bring it up without letting the angel know he was eavesdropping on them.

With Dean lost in his thoughts and emotions for a moment, the angel continues, looking down at his love, “So I’m going to need to cuff you back in the chair, so Sam can do that.”

Dean grimaces, but complies, getting off Cas’ lap while saying, _“Fine!”_

“Thank you, beloved,” the angel replies, causing Dean to feel all gooey in the middle, though he’ never let anyone know that. Cas gets up after him and Dean sits back down on his hassock with arms. He’s not pleased with the situation, but he’s sure Cas will uncuff him, again, after the measuring is over. Just then, he remembers the broken trap and decides to be more cooperative, to give Cas less of a reason to look around. He holds out his left wrist for the other handcuff and Cas secures that one. “I’m very pleased with your cooperation, Dean, thank you,” the angel says while uncuffing another set of cuffs from the bottom of the left arm rest. _“Such_  a good boy for me,” rolls off Cas’ tongue as the angel smiles up at his lover lasciviously.

 _“Cas,”_  the incubus intones. Don’t go all dom on me while you’re cuffing me in the chair.”

“Why not?” Cas asks, emphasizing the “t” in “not” as he clicks the left ankle cuff into place.

“You know why not,” Dean says and flicks his eyes black on purpose.

As Cas secures the right ankle cuff in place around the foot of the chair, he looks up and says in a velvety deep voice, “I think you’re forgetting, Dean.” _Click._  He takes the other half of that cuff and clicks it closed around Dean’s right ankle, fully locking down the incubus, “But I’m supposed to be punishing you, right now.”


	13. Chapter 13

_“Cas,”_ _the incubus intones. Don’t go all dom on me while you’re cuffing me in the chair.”_

_“Why not?” Cas asks, emphasizing the “t” in “not” as he clicks the left ankle cuff into place._

_“You know why not,” Dean says and flicks his eyes black on purpose._

_As Cas secures the right ankle cuff in place around the foot of the chair, he looks up and says in a velvety deep voice, “I think you’re forgetting, Dean.” Click. He takes the other half of that cuff and clicks it closed around Dean’s right ankle, fully locking down the incubus, “But I’m supposed to be punishing you, right now.”_

The incubus just raises his eyebrows, stunned for a moment, before he realizes what Cas is going to do. Then he starts breathing deeper. _“Cas,_ ”  he huffs, unable to say more, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

A smirk appears on the angel’s face as he rises to his feet. Looking around, Cas says, “I’ll let those last five slaps go, since you did a good job cleaning the dungeon.” He leans down into Dean’s face and says – in a tone that means it’s an order, not a request – “Let’s try to keep the dungeon clean from now on.”

“Wha… whatever you want, Cas,” the still stunned and sub-space floating demon stammers.

The angel smirks again, “Whatever I want,” he says in a contemplative tone while walking around Dean, his dress shoes slowly clacking against the stone floor, “Yes, I like the sound of that.” When he’s completed his circuit to arrive back in front of the incubus, he says authoritatively, “I own your dick, Dean.” The demon’s eyebrows raise even further over his ebony black eyes. He's not sure if it's hearing Cas talk dirty or the implications of his statement or both, but Cas isn’t done yet, “I want you to only cum inside of me from now on,” the angel adds. Gob smacked, the demon can’t form words to reply. “I will take your silence as agreement,” Cas continues.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dean comes to his senses and asks, “I can _only_  cum inside of you?”

For a moment, Cas’ dom demeanor drops and he says in his normal voice, “Or if I’m inside of you,” and smiles.

Dean huffs a light laugh and hesitatingly asks, “What… what about, heh… **_on_**  you?”

The angel closes his eyes and groans, remembering how much he enjoyed when Dean did that before. He smiles serenely and says, “That would also be acceptable.”

“So I only cum _with_  you,” the incubus asks, “Not with anyone else and no flying solo. Cas… are you asking me to go steady?” the beautiful imp grins.

Taken aback for a moment, Cas huffs a light laugh and responds, “I guess I am.”

“Okay, baby, we can do that,” Dean declares.

“Good boy,” the angel responds, partially back in his dom role, causing Dean to laugh and smile.

“Also,” the angel continues, now fully in dom mode, “you are to call me ‘Master.’”

“Master?” the demon asks.

“Yes,” Cas replies simply, staring down his love with intense eyes.

“Okay… _Master,”_  Dean tries it out and is surprised just how arousing a simple word can be. He feels hot blood heading south and says, “Oh shit, that should not feel that good,” while suppressing a shudder.

“Do you agree to these terms, Dean?” the angel asks.

“Yes… Master,” Dean smiles wide, his black eyes twinkling in the light, as his arousal grows.

 


	14. Chapter 14

_“Okay… Master,” Dean tries it out and is surprised just how arousing a simple word can be. He feels hot blood heading south and says, “Oh shit, that should not feel that good,” while suppressing a shudder._

_“Do you agree to these terms, Dean?” the angel asks._

_“Yes… Master,” Dean smiles wide, his black eyes twinkling in the light, as his arousal grows._

“I’m going to have to punish you for enjoying the spanking,” Cas grins slowly.

“Ok,” the demon responds, “But I’m not sure how you’re going to punish me when I enjoy the punishments.”

“Oh,” Castiel reveals dangerous eyes, “I have a few ideas.” He takes a step forward, between Dean’s legs and asks quietly, “Would you like to hear them?”

“Sure,” the demon replies.

“Sure, _what,_  Dean?” the angel reminds.

“Sure, Master,” the incubus smiles. Yep, more waves of heat heading down to his crotch with the word.

Castiel kneels on the hassock, slowly sliding the incubus’ legs closed with his thighs. He ends up sitting on the demon’s lap, clothed crotch against clothed crotch. He slowly starts to rock, rubbing their nether regions together, albeit with some fabric in the way. _Ah, Dean is aroused as well, good, good,_  Cas thinks to himself when he feels the bulge in the demon’s pants. “I could get you all worked up,” the angel says, still talking in his contemplative tone while rubbing, “and have my way with you,” he starts rocking faster, “then deny you release,” he abruptly stops and gets up, eliciting a whine from the incubus below him.

“Oh, please don’t do that, Cas,” Dean complains – he was just starting to get a full erection when Cas stopped.

The angel glances down quickly, “What did you call me?”

“Please don’t do that, Master,” Dean huffs, his manhood getting harder. _Ok, this ‘Master’ thing is quickly becoming annoyingly effective,_ the incubus thinks as his dick craves contact.

“Or,” Castiel quickly grabs Dean by the hair and roughly yanks his head towards his crotch, “I could make you pleasure me while bound and ignore your pleasure altogether.” Dean starts to speak and inadvertently mouths at Cas’ clothed erection. “Are you choosing that, Dean?” the angel asks with a bit less bravado. He moves back a little to allow the demon to answer.

“No, I mean, I don’t know! Ca… Master, what are you doing?” the slightly bewildered and increasingly aroused incubus asks

“Deciding on your punishment, my love,” the angel replies, lightly rubbing his clothed crotch against the demon’s lips.

Breathing deeper now, Dean asks, “Do I have a say in this?”

Cas puts a finger to his lip and looks up for a moment in mock consideration. Then he looks back down and says with a smile, “Considering this is your punishment; no, I don’t think you do, Dean.” And that does it, Dean’s arousal shoots through the roof and he moans lightly as his head falls out of Castiel’s grasp. “That’s a good boy,” Cas smirks down at him, feeling his own erection harden in anticipation.

Cas sits on his lap and looks Dean in his ebony eyes as he starts rocking, again. Dean’s mouth finds his and they start kissing torridly, Cas gripping the back of Dean’s neck roughly for support as he starts to thrust their bound erections together. Dean’s muffled moans spur Cas on and the angel becomes even more excited when he realizes he doesn’t have to let Dean voice whatever it is he’s trying to say. The thought makes Cas lose control for a second and he starts pawing at Dean’s body while nearly riding him. The angel’s fingers claw over an erect nipple and he hums his approval. Dean’s starting to get panicky from the lack of oxygen, so Cas consciously slows down their kissing to a less frantic pace. After a little lull, Dean’s back and matching Cas thrust for thrust.

 _Take us out, ~~Cas~~ , Master, _ Dean prays, _stroke us together._ The angel moans at the suggestion, but ignores it, continuing what is starting to become a frustrating ride. After another minute, he quickly backs up and gets to his feet, his pelvis still rolling a bit. Taking himself out in front of the chained and helpless Dean, who stares at him wantonly, Cas hasn’t felt this powerful since he was a Seraph. Breathing deep, the angel gets back on the hassock and presses the head of his dick to Dean’s plump lips, “Open,” he huffs. Dean does as he’s told, moaning around Cas’ cock as he nearly cums his pants from being so completely at Castiel’s mercy. “Suck,” the angel breathes huskily, eyes wild, as he grips the demon’s horns and rubs the ridges hard with his thumbs.


	15. Chapter 15

_Take us out, ~~Cas~~ , Master, _ _Dean prays, stroke us together. The angel moans at the suggestion, but ignores it, continuing what is starting to become a frustrating ride. After another minute, he quickly backs up and gets to his feet, his pelvis still rolling a bit. Taking himself out in front of the chained and helpless Dean, who stares at him wantonly, Cas hasn’t felt this powerful since he was a Seraph. Breathing deep, the angel gets back on the hassock and presses the head of his dick to Dean’s plump lips, “Open,” he huffs. Dean does as he’s told, moaning around Cas’ cock as he nearly cums his pants from being so completely at Castiel’s mercy. “Suck,” the angel breathes huskily, eyes wild, as he grips the demon’s horns and rubs the ridges hard with his thumbs._

The incubus does as he’s told with gusto, causing Cas to moan wantonly. Huffing deeply, the angel has to hold himself back to avoid losing control and fucking Dean’s face, again. But the way the incubus is sliding his tongue all around his cock as he sucks has Cas’ self-control slipping. He straightens up on the chair, causing Dean to have to lean down a bit to keep working. Knuckles white around the incubus’ horns, Cas pulls Dean’s hot, tight, wet mouth once, twice, three times to himself and cums forcefully down the demon’s throat. Cas slips out of incubus’ mouth totally spent and stares at the demon in awe. Then he cradles the back of Dean’s head lovingly, leaning down to kiss him deeply. The taste of his release adds to his satisfaction, causing the angel to hum as he pulls back from his lover.

“That was… _amazing,”_  the angel praises, causing Dean to smile back with pride.

“Ok, my turn,” the demon says and thrusts his hips.

“Actually, no, Dean,” Cas says while getting off of his lap.

“What?! Oh no, ~~Ca~~ , Master, Please don’t!” the demon pleads, looking a bit shocked.

The angel summarily puts himself away and straightens his clothes. There’s a hint of a smile on his lips as he runs his index finger down Dean’s chest and over the obviously straining erection in his pants. “What type of punishment would it be if you enjoyed it, Dean?” The incubus huffs a sigh and hangs his head. After a moment, Castiel says commandingly, “That wasn’t a rhetorical question.”

Deans head snaps up, he looks a bit angry, but he says resignedly, “Not effective.”

“That’s right, Dean,” the angel replies, not looking at the demon and really starting to get into his dom role. The fallen angel has to fight back his enjoyment at being a bit cruel, his anger from Dean’s past mistreatment of him resurfacing. For a second, he goes too far the other way in his emotions and wants to fall to his knees and reciprocate the pleasure Dean just gave him. But then he remembers why he’s doing this: if he’s going to let Dean out of the trap, he must make sure he has control of him. Dean’s losing control and grabbing him forcefully by the tie and pulling him around, _twice_ ,  must **_not_**  go unpunished. Folding his hands in front of his sated crotch, the angel turns and asks, “Do you understand why I had to do this to you, Dean?”

The incubus sighs again, but his features relax a bit. “Yes, Master,” he says in a monotone voice.

“Good boy, Dean. Very good. And if you are good for me, you will be rewarded rather than punished,” Cas reminds.

Dean grimaces, but he does understand – he’s just not happy about it. And the frustration the raging boner in his pants is producing isn’t helping. “So you’re just going to leave me hanging here, that’s it?” he asks, annoyed.

“Yes,” Cas answers simply and the angel has the audacity to smile, adding insult to injury. Dean narrows his eyes, then snakes his tail around and starts undoing the fly of his jeans. “Ah ah!” Cas tuts as he grabs Dean’s tail behind the tip and pulls it away. “None of that, either.” When the demon looks up at him to protest, Cas reminds him, “You did agree to only cum with me.”

“This would be with you!” Dean yelps, black eyes wide.

“But I am not allowing you to, as punishment for you enjoying your original punishment,” the angel explains, looking down at the demon with challenging eyes, daring him to defy him.

 _“Fine!”_   the incubus grouses, letting his tail go slack. “That’s a pretty shitty thing to do, Cas. Especially after I just begged you to let me make love to you, to help you!” Dean accuses.

Castiel agrees, but he can’t let Dean know. He promised Dean he would help him regain control of himself and that involves some unpleasant sacrifices. Keeping his poker face, the angel intones, “You are to call me ‘Master’ – you don’t want yet another punishment, do you?” Cas lets go of Dean’s tail, which falls limply to the floor and is slowly dragged behind the chair.

“No, Master,” the demon replies, looking down with a wrinkled brow, frowning in frustration.

“That’s better. Now, if you’re a good boy for me while Sam measures you, I’ll reward you when he calls to place the order,” the angel promises, causing Dean’s head to perk up and a smile to spread across his lips.


End file.
